


The First Kiss

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: It is a HG/MM story about their first kiss





	1. Chapter 1

The First Kiss  
By: Snarky Granger

  


Graduation day over. The sky over Quidditch Stadium, where the ceremony had been held, was painted in hues of red, purple, and orange as the sun set.

  
Hermione stood proudly at the top of the stairs before the Grand Entrance of Hogwarts. She smiled as flashes of her fond memories whizzed by. She had three reasons why she was grateful. One reason was the fact that she was able to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort last year. It was hard and trying year to find something hidden by Lord Voldemort. The second reason was the fact that she was able convince the boys to come back and complete their education with a danger free Hogwarts. Her last reason was graduating with top honours and being accepted into the most prestigious wizarding college for Transfiguration.  


She walked into the castle and slowly made her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room to get ready for her final dance as a student. She smirked as different memories popped up as she walked by a certain bathroom or classroom.  


“VICTORY”  


She passed through the common room’s portrait and went up to the Head Girl's room to jump into the shower. She couldn’t believe that she was getting dressed up for the last time. Hermione first chuckled and then grimaced at the memory of the Yule Ball. She had wanted to go with Ron but Victor Krum asked her first. A smile graced her face thinking about her current boyfriend, Ron. They have been together since the end of the Final Battle. Her face lit up as she thought about how much Ron had grown. He still had his moments but he’s still a sweet man.  


There was a knock at the door.  


"Come in!"  


"Are you ready yet?" as Ginny Weasley breezed into the room.  


"No, I still have to do my hair. I am surprised that you aren't with Harry."  


"Too early.”  


Harry and Ginny got back together shortly after all the funerals, official dinners and interviews in regards to the Final Battle. They agreed to take their time and rediscover themselves and their friends. They went through a lot in the past year and it was going to take a while to adjust and become whole once again.  


"Besides he is helping Ron put on his new dress robes. At least, these are better than the last one he wore." The girls giggled and gagged over the ghastly ruffled dress robes that Ron wore at the Yule Ball.  


"That's good. He was never really good at tying the bow part of the robes but then again neither was Harry," chuckled Hermione. She remembered the many times that she had to do both of their ties over the years.  


Ginny laughed as well.  


Hermione came out of the bathroom to see Ginny for the first time. "WOW, Ginny. You look stunning in your dress.”  


Ginny was wearing a forest green dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders with a V shape back that went down to the small of her back. The dress’s length was just below the knee and billowed out at the skirt. She was wearing 6" pumps to match with emerald earrings and necklace set that Harry gave her at Christmas time that were his mother's. His father brought the set for his mother.  


"Thanks Hermione!"  


Ginny whistled at Hermione when she finally caught a look at her, "Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful. My brother won't know what hit him when he sees you."  


Hermione gave Ginny a Cheshire cat smirk. Hermione was wearing a deep red dress with gold straps and trim. It brought out her gold flecks in her hair, which was pinned up with a gold lion hairpiece. She was wearing a Garnet and gold necklace and earring set, presented to her by her parents for Graduation. As Hermione ran her hand along the necklace, she recalled her memories of her parents’ disappointment and the slow recovery of their trust with her. The necklace was their first gift since they reunited. On her feet, she had on a pair of gold 6" heels so she can dance better with her taller boyfriend, Ron Weasley.  


"Thanks, Ginny. I really appreciate the compliment before we see your brother," Hermione teasingly grinned.  


Ginny laughed at her brother’s expense of forgetting to compliment Hermione when she is all dolled up.  


"Ginny? Are we ready to go to have some fun?"  


Ginny could only breathlessly jerked her head as they walked out of the room. They went down the girls' staircase that led to the common room.  


"I hope the boys are ready for us," remarked Ginny as she followed Hermione.  


Hermione dipped her head in reply since she was busy making sure that everything was in place. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up at hearing voices. She froze in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs.  


Ginny bumped into her not realizing that Hermione had stopped. "Hermione? Why did you stop for?" When Hermione didn't respond, Ginny gently pushed her toward the wall to see what was going on.  


"RON!"


	2. Chapter 2

The First Kiss  
Chapter 2  
Snarky Granger

"RON!"

Ginny watches Ron and Lavender spring apart from kissing each other. Lavender still hangs onto Ron, skewing his bow tie a bit. Ron sees Ginny first and then Hermione standing next to her. 

POP 

A golden red pillow explodes when Hermione snaps out of her shocked state.

"Her- Her- Hermione! It isn't what you think!" Ron tries to edge away from Lavender but she wouldn't let him go.

When Hermione's face flinches with anger, it makes both Ron and Lavender separate.  
"  
IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK! YOU MUST THINK THAT I AM BLOODY BLIND AND DEAF. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO HER!"  
"  
Now Hermione," Lavender tries to calm her down. "There is no reason to yell..."

Hermione cuts her off. "SHUT UP, LAVENDER! I WASN’T TALKING TO YOU, SLAG! YOU HAD TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! WHERE IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING ANYWAY?" Hermione whips out her wand and points it at Lavender.  
L  
avender starts to back up while Hermione is telling her off. She could see Hermione’s magical power crackling around her and her eyes whirls like dark chocolate volcanos that are about to erupt at any time. She freezes at the sight of the wand.

Ron, who is wearing black dress robes with a red tie with gold laced around it and a lion on the front, jumps in between them.   
"Hermione? You need to calm down. Lavender doesn't even have her wand on her."

"ACCIO Lavender's wand." 

The next thing you heard is a RIP. Everyone watches in horror as Lavender’s cornflower blue dress rip down the middle where she has the wand hidden. Lavender has to scramble to cover herself as the wand flies into Hermione's hand.

Harry comes flying down the stairs with his green dress robes flapping behind him. He hasn't bothered to button his jacket as he dashes out of his room the minute he figures out that something is wrong. He could see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron and Lavender. Ginny’s standing off to the side trying not to giggle at Lavender's predicament. Finally he notices Lavender's ripped dress so he thought he better take charge before Hermione really does something drastic.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaims. "Put that wand down and give Lavender her wand back." He sighs in exasperation. "And Ginny? Please take Lavender upstairs."

Ginny nods her head. She walks over to Hermione and takes back Lavender's wand from her with a bit of a struggle. Then she goes over to Lavender to help her up the stairs to their dorm room. As she pulls Lavender by Ron, she silently hexes him with her Bat-Bogey Hex. 

“WHAT THE HELL, GINNY!” Ron tries to shoo the bats away.

"That is for hurting Hermione, you git." Ginny grabs Lavender by the arm and drags her up the stairs. 

Harry waves his wand at Ron to counteract the hex. He’s glad that he had gotten Mrs. Weasley to tell him how to counter it. He knew that would come in handy for the future especially with his girl’s quick temper. Ron nods in appreciation and wipes away the residual from his face. Both Ron and Harry turn to look at Hermione and both involuntarily take a step back at Hermione’s glare.

Hermione's temper rises as Harry takes charge of the situation. Her eyes grows almost black and hardens with anger. 

Harry asks, "What is going on here? Hermione, why did you rip Lavender’s dress and why are you still pointing your wand at Ron?"

Hermione grounds out, "I caught Ron and Lavender kissing. He doesn't want to be with me. He wants to be with her."

Harry steps forward even though Hermione's power starts to affect the room. The couches by the fireplace start to wobble a little. The portraits vanishes except Godric's. He is watching with piqued interest. His eyes grows from slightly larger than normal to a surprised look on his face. Godric tries to think of the last time he has seen that much power in a woman and then he remembers. Minerva McGonagall.

"Hermione," Harry calmly states, "Please calm down. Can't we talk about this without arguing?

"Harry, are you taking his side of this?" 

"No, Hermione. I am just trying to calm you down. You are moving the furniture in this room with your temper," Harry slowly walks closer to Hermione.

"Too bad, Harry! I am so mad at Ronald at the moment. He really has done it this time and I have every right to be mad, too."

"Hermione!" Ron yells. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I love you."

"HA! Ronald, you are the lowest of low," exclaims Hermione. "You don't even have the decency to be honest with me." She walks closer to him and keeps her wand on him. Harry stays in between them and tries to block her from hurting Ron.

"Hermione, please put that wand away. He isn't worth going to Azkaban," Harry soothes to Hermione, "I don't want you to do something rash tonight."

"Hey," retorts Ron.

"Ron, shut up! I am trying to save your hide or have you forgotten her knowledge of various spells and hexes that would hurt you"

"Err…no," Ron stammers. "Hermione, please put that down. I realize that I was in the wrong. I should have told you when I realized that I didn't love you anymore."

While keeping her wand pointed at Ron, she turns to Harry, "Did you know about this?" Harry shook his head no. 

When she realizes that she had been made a fool, her hands start to shake as the anger and hurt course their way around her emotions. Tears start to leak as she throws her wand in frustration.

Ron sees the tears and steps closer as he starts to apologize to her, "Hermione…"

"Ron," Hermione growls through her tears. She pulls her right arm back and throws her infamous right hook into Ron's chin. His head snaps back as he stumbles backwards onto the girls' staircase. When his feet touches the steps, it turns into a slide and the next thing you hear is a scream. 

Hermione and Harry look at the staircase as Lavender Brown comes sliding down the stairs and runs smack into Ron’s back with her heels.

"OOMPH!” 

"Lavender, I am so glad that you dropped in," Hermione spats out with a hint of sarcasm. "I hope you enjoy your life with Ronald because Ron…we are THROUGH. I don't want to hear from you again." 

Hermione spins around and silently accios her wand and blasts a chair out of her way as she storms out the room.

As she stumbles out the door, Hermione tries to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She walks at such a quick pace that she doesn't even realize where she is headed. With tears still running down her face as she turns the corner by the Headmistress's office, she runs smack into someone and falls backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who did she run into?

The First Kiss  
Snarky Granger  
Chapter 3

Hidden Beauty

“OOMPH! I am so sorry!” Hermione falls back onto the floor while trying to wipe her eyes. “I was distracted.” 

“Miss Granger? Hermione?” Minerva grips part of the wall to prevent herself from falling. 

Hermione’s eyes widen when she realizes whom she has stumbled upon. When Hermione looks up, she sees Minerva drop her hand down as she straightens herself up from the castle wall. Hermione’s breath hitches and has to swallow hard due to the dazzling beauty before her. Headmistress McGonagall’s dress robes brought out her eyes. ‘Oh God, she is beautiful.’ Then she starts to mentally smack herself. ‘What am I thinking? I love Ron… or do I?’ 

“Hermione? Are you alright?” Minerva squats down in front of Hermione to look for injuries. “What is wrong? Did Mr. Weasley do something to you? Would you like some help? I would hate to see that dress ruined.” 

As Minerva’s concerned lilted words sink in, Hermione snaps herself out her daze. “Oh, yes, please. I am a bit uncomfortable on the stone floor.” Hermione lifts her hand to grab the professor’s. Minerva rises from her crouch pulling Hermione off the floor. “I am sorry for running into you. I am sure that you didn’t need any more issues with the year ending.” 

“Nonsense, Hermione,” Minerva waves off the apology, “Although I am concerned why my favorite student is crying when she should be happy. Would you like to go to my office for a few minutes to talk before the dance and maybe refresh yourself?” Minerva gives her a once more look over for injuries.

“That sounds good, Headmistress.” Hermione absentmindedly runs her hands down her dress to smooth out the wrinkles. 

“You can call me Minerva now. You have earned the right, since you are technically graduated from Hogwarts, and that with top honors,” Minerva proudly reminds Hermione as they start walking to her office. “You made me so proud of you today. ‘Ginger Newts’,” 

Hermione has a slight shocked look on her face when she hears her favorite person in the castle tell her that she can call her by her first name. She follows Minerva up to her office and has a seat in front of the fireplace. 

Minerva takes the time to look at Hermione as she sat down on the burgundy loveseat with gold trim. She notices that Hermione looks beautiful in her dress robes. ‘Oh my. She is beautiful. She has grown in the last eight years that I have known her. Her hair looks amazing like it did at the Yule Ball four years ago. Wait. What am I thinking? She is too young for me. Snap out of it, Tabby.’ 

“Tea, Hermione?”

Hermione gives her a slightly nod hoping for something to soothe her nerves. 

“Excellent. Twinkle?” 

“Yes, Mistress?” Twinkle immediately appears beside her.

“Some ginger tea with some of my favorite Newts please?” Minerva politely asks, knowing that Hermione is there. 

“Certainly, Mistress,” Twinkle snaps her fingers, and the tea arrives with a flourish on the coffee table in front of the loveseat.

“Thank you, Twinkle,” Minerva smiles down at her Elf. As Twinkle pops away, Minerva turns toward Hermione and sees the expression on her face. It’s one of pride, which makes Minerva happy inside. “I do remember how you abhor mistreatment of Elves, Hermione.”

Hermione shifts slightly to the left to give the older witch more room and starts to feel less unhappy until Minerva asks the one thing she doesn’t really want to think about anymore, “So what did Mr. Weasley do now?”

Hermione starts to cry again when she thinks about what just happened earlier. “Must I, Professor?” 

“Hermione, it is Minerva, and yes, you do. You will feel better if you get it off your chest,” 

“Sorry, Minerva. It will take me a while to call you by your name. Okay, I will tell you. You would be proud of Harry as well,” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He prevented me from destroying the common room by trying to calm me down when I was pissed,” 

Minerva’s eyebrow rises at that comment. When she noticed that some of the pictures nod in agreement, Minerva sputters, “What?” 

“Apparently, my magic was making the furniture move on its own from what Harry was telling me. I didn’t notice, but I was trying not to hex Ron, although I did the next best thing. I hit him with my right hook like my father showed me when I was younger. It felt good,” Hermione smirks slightly after her explanation.

“Hermione!”

“What? That wasn’t ladylike for you. Ugh.” Hermione starts to sniffle, “I can’t win tonight.” 

Minerva shifts a little closer to Hermione to put her arm around her shoulder, “That isn’t why I was shocked. I believe there was one other time you hit someone, and you know that isn’t the answer. However, you did show better restraint than I undoubtedly would have in your position. Now tell me, what did he do?”

Hermione looks up when Minerva puts her arm around her shoulder. She’s shocked to see the kindness and caring that was showing in Minerva’s eyes. She should have known it would be there, but it still surprises her nevertheless. She gets lost looking into Minerva’s emerald eyes. She could see herself in them and wonders what it would be like to kiss her. She becomes startled when that thought shocks her and tries to move away from Minerva.

Minerva notices the young lass’s mocha colored eyes piercing through her soul with love and respect. She realizes that Hermione has always had that for her. She has mistaken Hermione’s pulling away for still being hurt by Ronald. She tightens her grip on Hermione’s shoulder and lifts Hermione’s chin with her other hand to look into eyes. “Please.” 

Hermione feel the pull from Minerva when she raises her chin to look at her directly. Hermione closes the gap while still staring into her eyes. She notices that Minerva’s eyes widen slightly as Hermione’s slightly grazed hers. 

Minerva groans at the feel of Hermione’s lips and embraces her some more and deepens the kiss. They both moan at the full contact and jumps apart upon hearing the sounds from themselves and the other.

“Oh my Merlin!" exclaims Hermione. I am so sorry. I don’t…” she stops when Minerva puts a finger on her swollen lips.

“You are rambling, and if you didn’t notice, the second kiss was initiated by me,” Minerva breaths. 

Hermione pauses to think about the breathtaking kiss with Minerva that has affected her more than any other kiss that she has ever received. Her eyes lights up from realizing the truth from the kiss. “So that means you like me?” Hermione gazes at Minerva slightly confused.

Minerva laughs for a second and stops when she realizes that Hermione was hurt from it. “Sorry, Hermione, but yes, I do like you more than words can say.”

“Why?”

‘Why? She asks why? Doesn’t she realize how beautiful she is? Obviously not. Growl… No wonder I didn’t like whoever she was seeing. They never compliment her. I will have to fix that immediately.’ She is jarred out of her musing when she hears another faint why from Hermione and realizes that she never answered her. 

“You want to know why, Hermione?” 

When she sees Hermione give her a slightly worried nod, she puts her hands on top of Hermione’s to calm her down. They both take a deep breath. For Hermione, it was to calm her nerves, and for Minerva, it was to tell Hermione why she is liked so much.

“Hermione, please look at me,” She waits until Hermione gazes into her eyes, “You are beautiful.” Hermione starts to shake her head no. “Hermione!” Minerva growls to regain her attention. Hermione’s head jerks up and her eyes widen at the tone. When Minerva catches this, she takes another calming breath. 

“Hermione, listen to me. You have grown into a beautiful, smart, funny and loyal young woman. You stood by Harry when he needed you the most. You look beautiful tonight by the way, if no one told you.” 

“Yes, Ginny did.” 

Minerva smiles slightly thinking, ‘At least someone did tell her’, 

“but, I don’t feel it though.”

Minerva snarls at this, which surprises Hermione. 

“Come here, Hermione,” demands Minerva as she pulls Hermione up and drags her to the bathroom. She places Hermione in front of her to look at herself in the mirror. “Please see how beautiful you are, Hermione,” Minerva pleads softly in her ear.

Hermione observes herself in the full length mirror that shows both of them. She loves how the two dresses contrast with each other, but it finally makes her realize that she has grown into a young woman, too. Minerva nods when she notices that Hermione’s eyes shine what Minerva views in her every day. 

Hermione turns around and puts her arms around Minerva’s back. She softly whispers, ‘Thank you,’ as she pulls Minerva toward her for another soft kiss. Minerva accepts it without hesitation. She feels Hermione’s tongue on her lips but pulls back. When she sees the hurt in Hermione’s eyes, she softly caresses her cheek, “Let’s go slow.” Hermione nods and smiles at her before she leans in for another hug of gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Kiss  
Chapter 4   
By: Snarky Granger

Hermione pulls back from her hug and gives Minerva a smile. “Thank you, M-M-Minerva,” stammers Hermione. “I was not feeling completely loved by Ronald because he hardly complimented me. The reason I was crying so hard was the fact that I caught him with Lavender Brown and I overheard him tell her that he was in love with her and not with me.” Minerva’s emerald eyes flash in anger. Hermione’s heart warms at the sight of Minerva’s anger towards Ron. “I just wished that he was at least honest with me in the beginning instead of dragging my heart through the mud.” Minerva pulls Hermione forward to give her another comforting hug. “Thanks, Minerva.”

“Oh Hermione, I can’t believe he would do something that stupid but then again that young man wasn’t always that bright,” Minerva states tersely. Minerva takes a quick deep breath and then says, “Why don’t you freshen up and meet me out on the loveseat? We will finish our tea before going down to the dance.” Hermione nods in agreement. Minerva steps out of the bathroom and closes the door behind her to give Hermione some moments to pull herself together. 

While Minerva walks back to the loveseat to wait for Hermione to come out, Hermione sits on the toilet seat cover to regroup. 'I can’t believe that I kissed Minerva. Or even better yet, that she kissed me back. I had always adored her as a friend/mentor. I just don’t know if I can do more even though that kiss was WAY better than anyone else’s. I will think about this after the dance. I need to be relaxed before I can think about something this important. Okay, time to pull myself together and have some fun!' Hermione gets up and looks at the mirror and spells away the smudges and lightly touches up her makeup. She grins once into the mirror after reapplying the lipstick. She dips her head with approval and opens the door to rejoin Minerva for a spot of tea before she joins her class for the final time as a graduate of Hogwarts.

While Hermione was fixing herself and giving herself a pep talk, Minerva was sitting there and thinking about what just happened in the last half hour. 'Oh my… Not only did Hermione break up with Mr. Weasley… she gave me a kiss in which I reciprocated. I don’t want to rush into anything. I want her to have a sound mind when or if we decide to continue this line of thought. I always did think she was beautiful. Sigh. Tabby, one step at a time.' Minerva’s head snaps up at the sound of Hermione’s heels. Minerva smiles at the simple beauty of Hermione. “You look like a true Gryffindor, Hermione,” exclaims Minerva with a beautiful smile. 

Hermione looks down blushing. “Thank you,” she replies softly, “You look smashing yourself.” Minerva signals her thanks. Hermione takes a seat next to her and grabs her tea cup to sip some of the tea to help fortify her spirits.

“Hermione?” asks Minerva as she lays a hand on her knee. She waits until Hermione looks at her in the eye. “I want to talk to you for a second before we go down to the Great Hall.” Hermione nods. “I want to pursue this only if you feel comfortable. Meaning I would rather you go home first and take the time to think this through. If you just want to stay friends, which is fine with me. If you want to pursue whatever it is between us, just let me know somehow. OK?” 

Hermione lets go a huge sigh of relief and replies, “Thank you, Minerva. I was hoping to get some time to myself to ponder this over. One way or another we will still be friends because you were there for me when I needed you. So thank you.” Hermione leans over and gives her a tight hug, which Minerva readily accepts. Hermione puts her tea cup down and stands up with her hand out and a smile on her face, “Shall we go down?” 

“Yes! Let’s go and show Ron that you are stronger without him!” Minerva states with a graceful smile that reached her eyes. She pats Hermione’s hand with affection before letting go. “Shall we have some fun?”

Minerva and Hermione walk out of the Headmistress’s office and slowly walk down to the Great Hall. As they are walking in silence, enjoying each other’s company, they start to notice that the portraits are chattering amongst themselves and the students that are walking by are scurrying past the pair giggling and chattering. The two ladies were hearing snip bits like ‘Hermione nearly destroyed the common room’, ‘Golden Trio fighting again’, and ‘did she get into trouble with the Headmistress’.

Hermione stopped just before the corner that would lead down to the Grand Staircase to the main entrance. “OH MY MERLIN! I can’t do this. The whole school knows already and is probably having a laugh at my expense,” Hermione says in an outrage.

“HERMIONE! There you are!” 

The two women turn around someone calling out for younger one. It turns out to be Ginny Weasley with Harry Potter in tow. “We have been looking for you all over the place,” says Ginny as she gives Hermione a hug. “I want you to listen to me. Forget about my stupid brother and his slag.”

“GINERVA!” exclaims Headmistress McGonagall.

“GINNY!” Harry and Hermione breathe out in shock.

“What?” Ginny says shaking her head. “It’s true and you, my friend, deserve better than that. You are lucky that I was able to fix ‘Lav-Lav’ dress.”

“Wait? What happened to Miss Brown’s dress? You didn’t tell me this part, Miss Granger,” asks Minerva.

“Oh! When Ron said that she was defenseless against me with my wand, I accioed it. How was I supposed to know that she stuck it down the middle of her dress?” Hermione states while starting to giggle at the image. “Harry got Ginny here to take her upstairs to help her with her dress since she had a hard time holding it together.” Hermione snickers.

“Miss Granger! That isn’t funny,” admonishes Minerva even though she had a hard time keeping a straight face with the image in her mind. 

She looks at Hermione’s big smile and just bursts out laughing and Harry and Ginny laugh right along with them. When Minerva catches her breath, she turns to Harry and says, “Thank you, Mister Potter for stepping in and helping Miss Granger in her time of need. I heard that you did admirably well as always.”

“You are welcome, Headmistress,” Harry says with a big smile. He always enjoyed getting praise from her. “Would you mind if I dropped in from time to time for a chat?” 

Minerva smiles at Harry and states, “Not at all, Harry, as long as you call me Minerva. You, as well, Ginny, when we are alone, of course.” Ginny nods in understanding. “I already told Hermione to do that. I will withhold from Ronald at the moment since it will take all my willpower not to hex that boy.”

Harry and Ginny laugh at Ron’s expense. Harry turns to say something to Hermione and actually notices what she is wearing. He gives her a wolf whistle, which makes her blush. “Damn, Hermione I knew that you were beautiful for the Yule Ball but now you are absolutely stunning. Ron is a complete idiot.”

Hermione gives him a big hug and shyly says, “Thanks, Harry. You look great as always. You and Ginny look smashing together. Damn, three of my favorite people are wearing green and I love green!” Everyone laughs at her last remark. “Let’s go have some fun!” Hermione slips an arm through Minerva’s to help each other down the grand staircase while Ginny slips her through Harry’s offered arm and smiles at him while they go down.


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance itself.

The First Kiss  
By: Snarky Granger

AN: I am sooo sorry for the delay. I got stuck on how to end this glorious little story. I hope you like how I end it. Thank you to the ladies in the HG/MM room for allowing me to bounce off ideas. 

Minerva glides down the stairs with her arm wraps around Hermione’s for support. She is looking for the young man that broke the young lass’s heart. Hermione nudges her for her attention. 

“Please don’t do anything crazy. I know that you want to exact revenge,” Hermione whispers into Minerva’s ear. 

“Wee lass, you let me worry about him. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything too harsh.” Minerva exclaims with a crinkle in her eye. Minerva feels something hit her leg and remembers why she left the office in the first place. She completely forgot that she has gotten a package from Mr. George Weasley earlier. She had made an agreement with the twins before they left school to send her the new products so she is aware of their effects. She was going to go see Harry with the newest one but she had a better plan. She smirks devilishly as they reach the bottom of the stairs. She turns to speak to Harry.

“Harry, may I speak to you over here?” Minerva points to a corner near the entrance. 

“Sure, Minerva.” Harry leans over to peck Gin’s face. “I’ll be right back, love.” 

Ginny and Hermione watch them talk in the corner and see something is exchanged. “Oh lord, Ron’s in trouble,” blurted Ginny, who starts giggling with Hermione. 

Meanwhile, this is the conversation, “Harry, I just received this potion from George earlier and he said that he needed a subject. Could you slip this into a drink for Ron?” Minerva slips a potion bottle into Harry’s hand. 

“Do you have any idea what it might do?” 

“No.” Minerva shakes her head. “He just said that it was a doozy but don’t tell Hermione that part. You can tell her it came from George.” 

Harry nods in understanding. “Hopefully it is a fitting punishment for Mr. Ronald Weasley.” 

Harry looks at Minerva weary and had forgotten that she fiercely protective of Hermione. “I concur because I didn’t know he was cheating on her but Hermione’s right hook was spot on.” Minerva beams, “and her magic that was flowing out of her was unreal. I think I hear Godric murmur your name.” 

“Hmm…I will have to speak to him later but let’s get back to our ladies, shall we?” Minerva turns around and misses Harry’s reaction to her usage of our ladies.

They walk back over to Hermione and Ginny giggling. 

“Ginny, what’s so funny?” Harry asks.

“We just figured out that Ron’s in trouble.” Ginny laughs even harder as Hermione explains, “because we saw the vial.” 

“It came from George if you must know,” Minerva huffs. 

Hermione pats her arm in understanding. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?” The other three smile at Hermione’s suggestion. 

Harry holds out his arm for Gin to take and Minerva gives Hermione a small smirk to show support. As the four of them walk into the beautifully decorated Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny gasps at the décor. It reminds them of the Yule Ball but warm colors instead. 

“Hermione!”

“Hermione!” 

All four heads snap to the left and see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood rushing towards them. 

“Are you okay?” Luna engulfs her with a hug while Neville looks on.

“Yes, I am fine now.” Hermione pats Luna on her back in appreciation. “Hi Neville.” 

“Hi Hermione. Glad to see you okay.” Neville smiles at his old friend. “I was coming back to finish getting ready when I heard you yelling. I decided to take a detour.” 

Everyone laughs as Hermione blushes. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hex you anymore.” Harry gaffs at her remark, which earns a glare. 

“What? It’s funny now but it gave Neville bravery that we all knew he had.” 

“Quite right, Mister Potter,” exclaims Minerva as she pats Neville’s back.

“Thank you, Harry!” chuckles Neville, “you too, Professor McGonagall.” 

“Have either of you seen Mr. Weasley?” 

“Yes,” Luna chirps in, “He and Lavender are in the far corner.” Luna points the corner near the entrance to the gardens. 

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood,” Professor McGonagall catches Harry’s eye and give him a slight nod. 

“Right! I need to check on my mate and make sure that Lavender is altogether,” Harry pipes in, “Why don’t you hang out with these lovely people for a bit and I will come back and sweep you away to the dance floor.” 

“Alright, Harry, as long as you give Hermione a dance as well.” Ginny relents to his statement. 

“I will certainly do that,” Harry bows to the group before finding the punch bowl for two drinks. 

“Shall we all find a table with a view of the poor subjects,” drawls Minerva. 

Hermione and Ginny starts giggling with Neville and Luna looking confused as they follow. 

“The professor gave Harry one of George’s untested potions.” Gin gaffs at the wide-eye looks on the other couple. 

“Serves him, right,” mutters Minerva. 

“Minerva!” Hermione swats the professor as the other join in the laughing. 

They watch Harry walk over to Ron and hands him and Lavender drinks and have a small idle chat before he dismisses himself. He looks around for the group and sees Ginny’s waving. He makes his way to the table with a small tray of unlaced drinks to give to everyone. 

“Thanks, Harry,” grins Hermione as she watches Ron greedily gulp down his laced drink. 

The table leans in suspense of finding out what happens next. 

*POOF*

“EEK!! THERE IS A RAT ON THE TABLE!!”

The table bursts into laughter except Minerva, which Hermione notices. She could see that Min’s nose was starting to twitch at the scent of the rat. Oh no, I must stop her quickly. Hermione lays a hand on Minerva’s arm, which breaks the older woman’s attention. 

Minerva’s ears peek at the sound of a rat. 'Oh shite…I smell a rat and I want to change to chase it.' Minerva’s thoughts are broken by a simple, soft touch on the arm. Minerva’s dilated eyes turn towards the hand’s owner and see the mocha eyes of her possible lover. 

“Please don’t, Min,” Hermione whispered. “I might be still sad but this is enough punishment.” Hermione nudges her head towards the squealing Lavender with a redheaded rat scrambling to get to his girl. 

Lavender starts to run towards the Grand Entrance to get away but the rat is trying to climb her dress and making small tears at the bottom. 

Minerva decides to end Ron’s torture for Hermione as the two get to the doorway. 

“Finite!” Minerva mutters as she flicks her wrist per George’s instructions.

The next thing you hear in the hallway is OOMPH and RIP! 

“NOT AGAIN!!” Lavender screeches. “RON GET OFF ME YOU OAF!”

Hermione, Harry and Ginny look at each other and start to laugh so hard; they were shaking the table. 

Minerva, Neville and Luna look on in amusement as they hear Lavender and Ron arguing as they drift out of hearing range. 

CLAP

“Alright, let’s get this party started,” Minerva smiles to the table as she rises from her chair. “I am going to tell the Weird Sisters to start playing. I shall return.” Minerva feels a hand on her wrist before she can disappear. She appears over her glasses to see Hermione act shy all of a sudden. “Yes, Hermione?”

“Can I come with you?”

“Certainly!” 

Hermione beams as she gets up. “I’ll see you four later.” 

“Bye Hermione!” They chorused. “Bye, Professor!” 

“All of you enjoy yourself. You have earned twice over.” Minerva dips her head as she holds her arm out, which Hermione takes readily. 

“Ginny, remind me to talk to you later about a possible love for Hermione,” blurts Harry as he watches them walk away.

“OI! Don’t leave us out of it!” Neville chimes in as gestures to himself and Luna. 

“Alright, how about lunch in two days’ time at the Leaky Cauldron?” All three nods in agreement. Harry hears some soft music start playing and rises from his seat. He turns to his lady and bows, “May I?” 

Ginny smiles warmly as she takes his hand and walks with him to the dance floor with Neville and Luna following behind them.

“Minerva?” Hermione squeezes her possible romantic lover’s arm. 

“Yes, Hermione?” Minerva turns her head to give the young lady her attention. 

“Can we talk for a minute over here?” as she points to the door off the side where the Head table.

Minerva gentle lays a hand on her back to steer towards the quiet room and closes the door behind them for privacy.

Hermione is looking around the room and inquires, “Is this the room that the Champions went to during the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Yes,” snarls Minerva. Hermione takes a step back when she sees the look of disgust on Minerva. The older woman realizes that she scaring the lass and takes a slow, cleansing breath. “Sorry, Hermione, I wasn’t too happy with the Headmaster with them allowing Harry to participate.” 

Hermione lets out a sigh of relief as she nods in agreement. “That year was horrible for me and Harry. We both got shunt by Ron at one point or another.” Hermione rubs Minerva’s arm when she notices her green eyes flare once more at the mention of her ex.

“That man…” Minerva stops speaking when Hermione draws her in for a hug. It takes her a split second before she wraps her arms around the supple body for her lass. “I need to let it go, don’t I?” 

“Yes, please.” Hermione gruffly whispers. “I honestly don’t know if Harry and I are going to keep him as friends after this past two years.” The ladies pull back and stare into each other’s eyes. “Can we just start slowly with teas and lunch dates and slow work through whatever this is between us?” Hermione gestures. 

“That will be fine, Hermione.” Minerva smiles, “Do take some time to be with your family and contact me when you are ready, okay?” 

Hermione’s smile grows with every word that the Headmistress says. “Deal! But I promise not to make you wait too long because I am interested to see where this going.” 

“Excellent!” Minerva smirks. “Shall we join the others before they get any mischievous ideas?” 

Hermione laughs as she loops her arm around Minerva’s as they exit the room to have some fun with her fellow graduates. 'I really hope this works out better than Ron!'

'I can’t wait to learn more about this lovely lass.' 

They smile at each other one last time before they get interrupted by Harry and Neville looking for dances. The ladies accept and go off into the crowd for a night of dancing and laughs. 

 

THE END


End file.
